Coffee, Tea, and Sympathy
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Jari-jarinya tidak bodoh. Mereka memilih orang yang tepat; orang yang tidak memberi simpati, namun solusi. ONESHOT.


**Coff****ee, Tea, and Symphaty**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

Musim semi.

Ya, musim semi. Musim yang begitu indah, yang dianggap sebagai musim dimana para kaum Adam dan Hawa mulai merajut cinta yang bersemi di antara mereka, sebagaimana bunga-bunga yang bermekaran kembali. Musim dimana para kupu-kupu kembali menari-menari di angkasa, sama seperti perasaan mereka yang kasmaran—rasanya hati mereka mencelos terbang entah kemana. Ah, benar-benar saat yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, tak ada yang adil di dunia ini—itu merupakan suatu hukum yang absolut. Dimana ada yang tersenyum, pasti ada yang bermuram durja. Dimana ada yang tertawa lepas, pasti ada yang tak dapat membendung air mata. Maka, dimana ada yang berbahagia dan bergembira, pasti ada juga yang sedang bergelut dalam duka.

Adalah Ino Yamanaka, salah satu orang yang sedang terjebak dalam lubang kesedihan. Ia adalah salah satu gadis yang kurang beruntung dalam soal percintaan pada musim yang—katanya—menjadi salah satu momentum kejayaan perasaan cinta. Huh, teori tolol. Mana buktinya? Kenapa yang ia dapatkan malah sayatan pada hatinya?

Ia mendesah dan kembali menyesap _roseship tea_ pada cangkir di hadapannya. Meneguk teh mungkin adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk mendistraksikanmu dari segala masalah. Anehnya, seakan merasa bahwa teh tersebut tidak cukup untuk menenangkan diri, ia malah merogoh ponselnya dan memilih opsi _Call_ pada sebuah kontak.

Dan kini, orang yang dihubunginya tersebut sudah sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya, dengan secangkir kopi arabika yang dipesannya. Tapi tampaknya tak sedikitpun kafein dari minuman hitam tersebut memberikan pengaruh pada orang itu; ia terus saja bertopang dagu dengan mata terpejam dan dengkuran-dengkuran pelan yang teratur iramanya.

Ino melipat tangannya sebal. Uh, kenapa juga ia harus menelpon orang ini? Ia, kan, bisa menelpon siapa saja—banyak, kok, orang yang peduli padanya. Tapi kenapa jemarinya memilih orang yang paling tidak peduli terhadapnya? Jangankan ia peduli kepada Ino, tampaknya ia juga tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Imaji Ino sudah dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam ke depan; setengah dari waktu pertemuan hari ini akan dihabiskan dengan berwisata ke alam mimpi, sementara pada setengahnya lagi, kata "_mendokusai_" akan mengusik kedua telinga Ino berulang kali layaknya kaset rusak. Jangan salahkan Ino jika sesampai rumah ia akan terus menggerutu sebal.

Oke, Ino memanggilnya ke sini bukan untuk membuatnya makin sebal, tapi untuk membuatnya pulang dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Hei, ia punya hak otoritas di sini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Diusapnya air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kemudian ia memasang topeng wajah galak.

"Shika!" Ia menggebrak meja yang menjadi perantara mereka, membuat tak hanya barang-barang di atas meja melompat, tapi juga pemuda di sisi lain meja melonjak bangun dari tidurnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti tidur?"

Nara Shikamaru menguap sebal. Kentara sekali ia tidak senang dibangunkan tiba-tiba, apalagi dengan cara seperti tadi.

"Aku masih ngantuk, tahu?"

"Cepat sana minum kopimu!"

"Kopi takkan menghilangkan rasa kantukku begitu saja."

"Oh, begitukah?" cibir Ino kesal. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyiramnya ke wajahmu? Ha?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan tatapan malas. "Cih," gumamnya kemudian. "_Mendokusai_."

Nah, sudah dibilang, kan?

"Ck, memang tak seharusnya memanggilmu kemari," titah Ino. "Itu keputusan yang buruk."

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dan tidur—"

"Eeeeh! Jangan, jangan!" Ino mencegah pemuda yang telah beranjak dari kursinya tersebut—lebih baik ada yang menemani daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Melihat wajah Ino yang memohon, maka Shikamaru pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan menguap, lagi-lagi mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah bosan didengar Ino tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Sakura, Tenten, atau siapa lah?" Raut wajah Shikamaru masih terlihat malas.

"Tidak tahu. Jariku malah mendaratkan pilihan kepada namamu."

"Terkutuklah jarimu yang telah mengganggu waktu tidurku."

Jari-jari Ino tersinggung dan berniat untuk keluar mencari palu untuk sang pemaki. Namun alih-alih melakukannya, jemari-jemari itu malah meraih sendok kecil dan meraup gula pasir dari wadahnya. Sembari menambahkan gula tersebut ke dalam tehnya, benaknya berpikir sudah berapa sendok gula yang diberikannya kepada tehnya. Benar-benar sebuah anomali dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Normalnya, ia takkan lupa berapa sendok gula yang dimasukkannya kepada minumannya, sebab ia punya takaran sendiri.

Entah harus bersyukur atau bingung, rupanya tuan muda di hadapannya angkat bicara soal ini.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya sambil mendelik. "Itu kali ketiganya kau menyendokkan gula kepada tehmu."

Ino tertegun. Shikamaru memerhatikan takaran gulanya—ralat. Shikamaru memerhatikan_nya_. Ia menyadari perubahan diri Ino dari takaran gula. Ganjil. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu peduli—sudah Ino bilang, kan.

Ino bertopang dagu. "Memang kau tahu normalnya berapa gula yang kusendokkan?" tanyanya memancing.

"Entahlah. Untuk orang yang memerhatikan bentuk tubuh sepertimu, pasti tak lebih dari dua."

Aha. Pemuda ini berbohong pada frasa pertama.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku tidak memerhatikan takaran gulaku?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Kau berhenti diet?"

"Aku sedang tidak peduli dengan diet."

"Kenapa kau tidak peduli?"

"Menurutmu?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak.

"Karena kau membuat resolusi musim semi dimana kau ingin menggemukkan tubuhmu seperti ba—"

"APA KATAMU?" Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ino sudah menggebrak meja terlebih dahulu, membuat seisi kafe menoleh terhadap dua sejoli yang duduk di dekat jendela tersebut. "Kau menyindirku, hah?"

"Hei, tenang. Itu kan hanya tebakan."

"Ya, itu tebakan! Tapi bisakah kau membuat tebakan yang tidak menyakiti hati orang?" tanya Ino. Air mata mulai merebak di pelupuk matanya. Oh well, rupanya patah hati benar-benar membuatnya makin sensitif.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa keputusan memanggilmu memang salah," Ino tersenyum sinis. "Seharusnya aku memang menelpon Sakura atau siapapun selain kau. Jariku memang bodoh—_benar-benar_ bodoh. Jadi jika kau ingin pergi sekarang, silahkan."

Sebuah jeda tercipta. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru bangkit tanpa mengucap pamit sekalipun. Kakinya mulai melangkah menjauh, dan Ino hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, menahan agar tidak banyak air matanya yang bobol. Ia tidak peduli dengan kawannya yang baru saja pergi. Ia tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli—

"Aku putus dengan Sai."

—ia peduli.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dirinya tak berbalik menghadap Ino. Jeda kembali tercipta; belum ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari kedua mulut mereka.

"Aku butuh simpati—hatiku mendapat luka yang sangat besar," lanjut Ino berterus terang. "Oleh sebab itulah aku menelpon. Aku berani sumpah tak berniat menelponmu; tapi sarafku mengkoordinasikan jariku untuk menelponmu."

Shikamaru belum juga berbalik.

"Maaf karena telah mengganggumu."

Hening. Namun sejurus kemudian, Ino dapat mendengar suara langkah di telinganya, dan pada akhirnya ia kembali menemukan sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Tak ayal, senyum terukir di mulut Ino.

"Terima kasih."

Tak ada jawaban yang tercetus dari mulut Shikamaru. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengambil cangkir kopinya kembali, menyesapnya, lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Tadi kau minta apa?"

"Hah?"

"Kau menelpon orang—_aku_—karena ingin meminta apa?"

Nada bicara Shikamaru terdengar begitu serius. Jelas ini hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Pasti ada apa-apa di balik nada menyelidik itu.

"...simpati."

"Hmm," Shikamaru bergumam. "Kau tahu? Jika kau meminta simpati, kau salah orang. Aku takkan memberimu barang setitik pun simpati."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan panah yang menancap tepat di hati Ino. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan agar ia tak terisak.

"Sebab orang yang meminta simpati adalah orang yang lemah." Ingin sekali Ino membuka mulut untuk bertanya apakah Shikamaru menganggapnya sebagai orang yang _lemah_. "Dan aku tidak suka orang yang lemah. Aku lebih suka orang itu bangkit dari keterpurukannya dengan kekuatan ia sendiri."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ino melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang lemah."

Lagi-lagi sebuah frasa laksana panah yang menancap di hati Ino. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini Ino takkan menggebrak meja atau menggigit bibir karena ragu. Kali ini, semuanya diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang baik, Shikamaru."

_Well_, mungkin sebenarnya jari-jarinya tidak bodoh. Mereka memilih orang yang tepat; orang yang tidak memberi _simpati_, namun _solusi_.

* * *

**owari**_  
23.12.10 – 04:44 PM__ – 1224 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Judulnya terinspirasi dan diambil dari salah satu side-B _Robbie Williams_. Sebuah karya lama yang baru selesai (dengan abalnya. Iya, saya tau kok ceritanya pendek dan kecepetan dan maksa). Sebenarnya mau disimpan buat nanti, tapi ya sudahlah. Selamat datang, fanfic ke-50! Target saya tercapai sudah :')


End file.
